


If I Lay Here

by Ship_theboybands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic for Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.<br/>Harry's tired, Louis' lost, Niall's lonely, Josh's shy, Liam's in love with his best friend and Zayn's girlfriend is sleeping with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i ever wrote, barely checked through please notify me of typos. Enjoy!

Harry fell into the folds of his bedcovers and pulled his headphones up from his neck to his ears, deafening him from the constant sound of New York. He closed his eyes blissfully and pressed play. Music flooded through the speakers and seeped into his ears. All there was was music. No homework due for the next day, no friends to give advice, no room to tidy, no sister to pretend to listen to, no mother to console about her divorce. Divorce. The word rung in his head and made his brain hurt so he turned up the volume and just listened, wishing the music could listen to him too. He didn’t need his Dad. He didn’t need him but he missed him so much it weighed down on him even heavier than the new responsibility of having to take care of his mother when she got bad.

_We’ll do it all, everything, on our own. ___

Louis sat down on steps and took a long drag from his cigaret. He looked up at the sky, clear and black and endless, dotted with stars that were so, so far away. He shivered because the night was crisp and cold and because he’d never felt more alone in his life. Running away to New York was supposed to be his great escape, his happy ending, but it wasn’t happy;was just ending. His break was over but he didn’t go to his shift. He just leant back on the gritty Tarmac and thought about everything he’d left behind. 

_We don’t need anything, or anyone. ___

Niall groaned as he felt the familiar sensation of cold steel making contact with his back.  
‘Fag.’ Spat the boy pinning him up against the locker. Niall closed his eyes  
and the boy dropped him, sauntering off down the corridor, quickly disappearing into the sea of students all rushing to class. Niall let himself slide to the ground. He noted how not one student asked if he was okay, offered to help him up, noticed him. He waited until the corridors were deserted before laying down on the cool tile floor. He wondered what made him so unattractive to the entire student body. Why not one person would be his friend. Niall liked to think he was just independent but the truth was that he was lonely. 

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? ___

Zayn rolled onto his front and muffled a sob as the image of his girlfriend planting soft kisses on his brothers lips filled his mind. He felt betrayed and angry and the bed was so cold without her in it with him. He wanted to hit his brother but more than that he wanted to hug him and tell him that his girlfriend was cheating on him with some bastard. He wanted to punch a wall or something. He got out of his cold bed, put on some trousers, and walked into the cool night.

_I don’t quite know, how to say how I feel. ___

Josh nibbled his bottom lip nervously as he watched Niall from the doorway. He furrowed his brow as Niall leaned back and lay on the floor of the corridor. Josh thought of a million different ways to introduce himself but like always he was too scared to actually do it. Josh had liked Niall for a month now and watching him from doorways was starting to feel creepy. He just wished he could form a sentence properly without stuttering. Josh’s stutter made him angry. Suddenly Niall rolled over and his eyes locked with Josh’s. Josh opened his mouth to say something but no words came out so he just stood there, palms sweating, throat dry. He thought of what an idiot he must look. Niall’s Icy blue gaze was so hopeful and Josh didn’t understand why.  
“I-I…” Josh stuttered, so quiet he barely heard himself.  
“Huh?” Niall asked and Josh’s heart raced because he was having an almost conversation with Niall.  
“W-why are you on the floor?” Josh asked, kicking himself because it sounded so awkward, and Niall shrugged.  
“No where better to be.”  
Josh found himself laying down next to Niall and he wasn’t too sure how he got there.  
“I t-think I could come up with some better places to be than here.” Josh said because the tiles were cold and hard and his back hurt already.  
“Yeah I guess.” Niall chuckled, “why were you lingering In a doorway?” There was a long pause before josh spoke.  
“I was w-watching you.” He said honestly.  
Niall’s ears turned pink and he smiled goofily and there was another pause where Niall thought he might squeal with delight but suppressed it and answered.  
”I think I could come up with some better things to look at.”  
Josh just shook his head and said bluntly, “You're gorgeous.”  
Niall’s face burned red before he answered, “Thank you.”

_Those three words are said too much, they’re not enough. ___

Liam stared at Zayn’s number and thought very hard about dialling it. He could just call as a worried friend but he wouldn’t because he wasn’t. He was in love with Zayn. Zayn was Liam’s best friend but he was also the love of his life. No girl or boy could ever compare to him but Zayn would never love him back because he was straight. That was fact. He dialled the number and then hung up and then dialled and then hung up and repeat. He debated with himself and weighed out the pros and cons because he knew if he called Zayn now he was going to say something stupid but if he didn’t call Zayn now then he would never say that stupid thing which had to be said at some point or he would go insane. Suddenly the phone in his hand started ringing and he flung it in the air in shock.  
“Oh, shit!’ He cursed as he scrambled desperately for the phone. He grabbed it pressed it to his ear.  
“Hell-” he started but a shaky voice cut across him.  
“Li I’m at the park.” Zayn sobbed and Liam was out of the door.

“Zayn!” Liam called as he ran over to the bench where Zayn lay, broken and confused, “what happened?”  
Zayn’s face crumpled before he whispered, “my brother Li, she’s been cheating on me with my brother.” And Zayn broke down, his body racking with sobs. Liam knelt down by the bench and automatically began pushing Zayn’s hair out of his face.  
“Please don’t cry Z” He pleaded because the sight physically pained him.  
“Liam I’ve lost them both!” He wailed and Liam pulled Zayn off the bench and into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around him while Zayn wet his shirt with tears. He shushed him and rubbed little circles into his back and before he could stop himself he murmured three stupid words.  
Zayn froze in his arms and the colour drained from Liam’s face.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Liam pulled his arms away from Zayn and he missed the warmth.  
“Don’t be, I love you too Li, you know that.” Zayn replied, eyes downcast. Liam knew Zayn meant it in a brotherly way and it hurt badly but Zayn just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with his brother so Liam just smiled and pulled Zayn off the ground and drove him home. 

That night Zayn crawled from Liam’s sofa and slipped into his bed and whispered three stupid words. Entangled in each others arms they lay together.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? ___

Harry noticed the boy crying on the street below him from his window. The boy lay on the pavement outside McDonald’s seeming not to care about the weird looks he got. It made Harry sad to see something so beautiful so broken. It was getting late. Harry pulled his headphones off his head and opened his window, feeling a rush of cold air and hearing the noise of the city buzz in his ears. Harry’s apartment was on the bottem floor, above where the boy was crying. He was close enough to reach down and touch him.  
“Hey.” Harry called down, having no idea what he was doing. The boy jumped and looked up.  
“Hey? Sorry am I on your property or something?” He asked in a shaky voice, beginning to stand up.  
“No.” Harry replied shortly.  
“Okay…” The boy looked at him quizzically.  
“You just looked kinda sad.” Harry shrugged, feeling embarrassed at his spontaneous move.  
“Oh, um, yeah.” The boy nodded.  
There was a pause before Harry continued, “I’m Harry, you got a name?”  
“Louis.” The boy answered.  
Harry frowned “Why were you crying?”  
“None of your business!” Louis retorted.  
“I suppose not.” Harry agreed. Louis looked at his hands before laying down of the pavement again.  
” I don’t really know what I’m doing here to be honest. I don’t have any friends or family within 50 miles, my ‘job’ is a joke and I can barely afford my shoe box apartment.” Louis confessed and Harry nodded.  
“I’m sorry,” Harry said.  
“Don’t be” Louis shrugged and then he noticed the red blotches around Harry’s gorgeous eyes.  
“You look sad too.” Louis called up, “not that its my business.” Suddenly Harry climbed out onto his window sill.  
“Woah, careful spider man!” Louis said sarcastically and Harry laughed before dropping down and laying next to Louis. He listened to Louis talk and it was like his music, it drowned everything else out. But unlike music Harry could talk back. He told Louis about his dad and school and mentally unstable mother and his preferred pizza toppings. Louis told him about running away and his terrible job and how someday he’d be a Broadway star. Harry felt like he wasn’t alone.

Louis looked up at the sky, clear and black and endless, dotted with stars he no longer desired to reach.


End file.
